Dr. Seuss Beginner Fun Books
Description Each Dr. Seuss Beginner Fun Book features: *Illustrations and text that have been adapted from the original Dr. Seuss books children and parents know and love *Simple directions on how to do all of the activities *An inspirational word from the Cat himself *A space for the child to personalize each book *Four pages bursting with colorful stickers of Dr. Seuss characters for use along with the activities 1. I Am Not Going to Read Any Words Today! (July 1995) That's something parents won't be hearing from preschoolers once they set eyes on this book! Instead, they'll be acquiring word recognition skills as they can't resist reading, writing, and rhyming their way through the pages. Art and text inspired by Hop on Pop, Fox in Socks, and I Am NOT Going to Get Up Today! 2. Oh, The Things You Can Count from 1–10 (July 1995) From there to here, from here to there, things to count are everywhere. Kids practice counting and writing numbers. Art and text inspired by One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish and The Cat in the Hat. 3. Boom Boom Boom! (July 1995) By making wonderful sounds with Mr. Brown, kids will earn beginning sounds and letter recognition. Art and text inspired by Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You? and The Cat in the Hat Songbook. 4. Oh, the Things You Can Say from A-Z (July 1995) Big A, little a...What begins with the letter A? Alliterative sentences and funny activities emphasize beginning sounds as kids practice writing capital and lower-case letters. Art and text inspired by Dr. Seuss's ABC and The Cat in the Hat Comes Back. 5. I Can Add Upside Down! (September 1995) How many Yots are in blue pots, how many Yots are in green pots, and how many Yots are there in all? Kids practice their basic number skills by counting and beginning to add. Art and text inspired by I Can Read with My Eyes Shut! and There's a Wocket in My Pocket! 6. Sneetches are Sneetches (September 1995) Some Sneetches are tall and glad, some Sneetches are small and sad. Children can test their sorting and matching skills by looking closely at a variety of Sneetches. Art and text inspired by The Sneetches and Other Stories. 7. Did I Ever Tell You How High You Can Count? (July 1996) Here's a fun way to count higher and higher. Any kid can count to ten and even twenty. But did I ever tell you how easy it is to count even higher? One thousand and twenty-one, one thousand and twenty-two, one thousand and twenty-three...why stop there? Keep counting. The sky's the limit! 8. Wet Foot Dry Foot (August 1996) Small feet, big feet, duck feet, pig feet...there's more fun afoot than you can shake a leg at in this first introduction to opposites. The simplest Dr. Seuss Beginner Fun Book yet! Gallery I Am Not Going to Read Any Words Today!.gif Oh, The Things You Can Count from 1–10.gif Boom Boom Boom!.gif Oh, the Things You Can Say from A-Z.gif I Can Add Upside Down!.jpg Sneetches are Sneetches.gif Did I Ever Tell You How High You Can Count.gif Wet Foot Dry Foot.gif Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Books Category:Released in 1995 Category:Released in 1996